


Decision Time

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [126]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco makes a decision.





	Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 546: Grass.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Decision Time

~

Drawing back, Draco looked Harry fully in the face. “You’re incredible, you know that?” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks. But why?” 

Draco shook his head. “It may not seem like much to you. You’ve probably always had people on your side believing in you and standing with you against the world, but I’m not used to having someone so…unequivocally in my corner.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I guess the grass really is greener on the other side. From where I’ve been standing, you’ve always been supported, while _I’m_ the one who’s been isolated and alone.” 

Humming, Draco kissed him. “Not anymore.” 

~

“So,” Harry murmured after they separated, “are we going? If not, we should return to yours.” He looked around. “This place is a mess.” 

“It really is filthy here.” Draco smirked as Harry blinked at him. “What? Mother was right about that.”

“I know.” Harry paused. “Aren’t you even a little curious about what her news is?” 

“It could be anything.” Draco snorted. “She once dragged me to a corner of her rose gardens to show me new grass she’d had imported from Africa.” 

Harry chuckled. “I doubt she wants to show us horticulture.” 

“True.” Draco sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

~


End file.
